


Torro, Torro

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smutty, and more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma receives an unsuspecting surprise...as she gets closer, it gets hotter. </p>
<p>Peek Inside:<br/>Heaven knows she couldn’t speak with her suddenly sore throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torro, Torro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leh_beed23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leh_beed23/gifts).



> @ leh_beed23, Here you are you lovely little smurf, I hope you like it ={D
> 
> It's 3:24am, I'mma carry my ass to bed now.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes
> 
> ~Bloo

   


When Emma reached home that night she was over washed with relief. She had spent the entire day storming about Storybrooke after those troublesome assholes called the Lost Boys. Her right side ached a bit and she was beyond stressed out but despite all that, she was just glad to be home. Walking into the kitchen of the mansion, Emma notices the oven light on. She walks over, opens it and sees a carefully wrapped dish with a note:

 

_Set for two minutes in the microwave. Dessert will be upstairs waiting._

_~ Forever, yours  xx_

 

The sheriff grinned widely, yup, _home sweet home._

_∞_

After devouring the well prepared meal, she eagerly took the stairs two by two. Emma had left her boots on the first floor hoping to have the element of surprise against her girlfriend. Oh, how the tables were turned when she worked the door’s knob to their bedroom and saw Regina posted in the center of their king-sized mattress, sitting on her knees with blotches of something brown and creamy covering both the mounds on her chest and a jar of Nutella between her legs, obscuring the view of her center.

 

“Hello, Miss Swan.” She spoke in that husky yet modulated way that she always does and damn did that make Emma’s nether regions quiver.

 

This was more of an appealing sight than she left the brunette this morning; curled up in the comfort of the bed they both shared wearing one of her basketball jerseys which was kinda big on Regina’s smaller frame. Her side-boob exposed, naked olive legs beneath the covers and that serene expression she wore, softly snoring.

 

Regina dipped a finger into the jar between her thighs and sucked the hazelnut spread from her index. “Don’t be shy, now. I know you don’t like your food cold, I tried to keep warm for you.” The Queen gestured to the many candles lit about the room.

 

Emma’s eyes went from viridian to obsidian in a flash. Within the speed of light she put the jar aside, hooking her hands at the backs of Regina’s knees, tugged the brunette near the edge of the bed and clamped her mouth onto a coated nipple. The savior sucked harshly evoking thunderous moans from them both. _Regina **plus** Nutella, I can finally die peacefully, _ she thinks licking the firm bud clean. An olive hand tangles in her golden hair after she swallows the last bit from the other nipple. “Delicious as always…” she husks out peering into brown eyes.

 

Regina snaked her hand between them. “Mmm dear, you’re oh so painfully _hard_ for me.”

 

∞

  

Emma’s clothes were lost, scattered here and there and Regina had shoved her onto her back atop the plush bedding. The brunette hovered above her as if examining her prey while impatiently Emma squirms beneath her, cock standing tall at attention. “Come on baby, sit on it.”

 

With a little more restraint than her lover, she grabbed a hold of the pulsating phallus yearning for her touch. She stroked it’s length from the pink head to it’s long shaft. “Tsk, tsk. Snow really should think better to remind you of your manners.”

 

Emma groaned both annoyed and incredibly aroused by Regina’s actions. “Sit on my cock, _please_?”

 

The brunette hummed. “…How do you want me?”

 

“Cowgirl—facing me. I want to watch those tits of yours bounce while you gyrate my hard on.”

 

The brunette’s blood ran insanely hot and to her command Regina positioned herself just over the beautiful cock. Emma’s hands took hold of Regina’s hips and waist. She lowered and Emma encouraged her. “That’s it…stretch yourself open for me.” Emma sighed at the newfound warmth engulfing her dick. She relaxed into the pillows to the sweet sounds of a breathy Regina.

 

“Hssss,” the queen hissed like she was being burnt, taking in the last inch. “You fit so perfectly.”

 

Emma loved the feel. Just an equal amount of frictional resistance for her member to massage Regina’s walls but lubricated and supple enough not to feel like grating sand paper. Wanting more, Emma breathe, “Ride me baby.”

 

∞

 

Well adjusted to the intrusion, Regina, as if on a pogo stick sprung up and down Emma’s length filling the room with all her throaty and ungodly noises.  The screaming woman held the undersides of Emma’s pert breasts and the blonde watched Regina’s clit buck repeatedly into her abdomen. _That must be driving her crazy,_ Emma muses.“That’s it.” She grabbed at one of the prancing breasts. “Gods, you fuck like a sex starved whore.”

 

Regina could barely hear Emma at this point; possibly she made her own self partially deaf. Heaven knows she couldn’t speak with her suddenly sore throat. “Em…” She rasped.

 

“My whore though. Say it. You’ve been waiting for me to come home. Let me hear it.”

 

“Hngggg…” Because she couldn’t manage words.

 

“Regina,” Emma says in a warning tone, “say it or I’m pulling out.”

 

That caught Regina’s attention whose eyes cracked open hazily. Still slamming her drooling cunt onto Emma’s throbbing limb, Regina struggled to get out, “I-ii’m…zzunh’whore…” The woman babbled dumfounded by lust.

 

Emma smirked, “how eloquent of you Madame Mayor.” The blonde was proud to reduce the normally silver-tongued brunette to— _this_. “Now, clearly this time for me please. I know your close. _Now_. Or I’ll pull out.”

 

Emma grabbed roughly at Regina’s breasts and she cried out. “ _I’m your whore. I’m your whore. I’m your whore._ ” Over and over she went. “Yes, you are,” Emma’s hands slid down to tightly squeeze the brunette’s ass and then giving the meaty flesh a rough slap with both palms Regina’s clit staggered and Emma’s cock jolted within.

 

They both came abundantly and for what seemed like forever, everything was so blurry. Regina slumped forward along the Savior’s body; spent. Emma managed to extract herself and wrapped her arms around the love of her life. “But more importantly, you’re my Queen,” she whispered, “my Forevermore.”


End file.
